Speak with the wind
by Noemy009
Summary: Annah Beckett devient enfin le Capitaine de son propre navire et part à la recherche d'un trésor oublié... Devant ce destin tout tracé, qui pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route? précisons qu'elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec un certain Cutler
1. Default Chapter

  
Hi, everybody ! Première fic' dans POTC... avec un peu de chance vous ne trouverez pas ça trop mauvais (l'espoir fait vivre :) ). Les reviews sont appréciées... ça aide à faire tourner la boîte à idées !  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Annah Beckett entra dans la taverne de l' Anguille crevée en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous.  
  
Ah, oui. Le trésor. La carte.  
  
Essayant de se frayer un passage entre les ivrognes et les tables, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle anxieusement. Il n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé. Maudit soit Douglas Brown...  
L'odeur de liqueur et de tabac allaient finir par la rendre complètement malade. Arrivée au fond de la salle, Annah contempla un instant le taudis dans lequel elle venait de mettre les pieds. Les murs étaient sales, des filles de joies dansaient sur les tables, la plupart des pirates étaient saouls... Quoi de plus normal ?  
  
Soudain, elle vit un homme entrer dans la taverne et le reconnut aussitôt. C'était son homme. D' une main Annah lui fit signe et lui désigna une table libre.  
Mais à peine arrivée à sa chaise, un pirate complètement saoul lui agrippa le poignet.  
  
Cette place est à moi, chérie.  
  
Son haleine alcoolisée lui piqua le nez.  
  
Désolée, mais ton nom n'est pas marqué dessus... chéri. souffla-t-elle entre ses dents en retirant sa main violemment.  
  
Je vais t' apprendre à être pol- commençait-il, quand une lame éguisée brilla contre sa gorge.  
  
Je te conseillerais de partir rapidement, si j' étais toi, fit une voix grave derrière lui.  
  
Sans se retourner, l' homme ivre souffla un puis dissparut dans la masse.  
Annah sourit à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
  
Toujours les bonnes vieilles méthodes, Brown.  
  
On est des pirates dignes de ce nom ou on ne l'est pas, Beckett, répondit-il avec un sourire méchant.  
  
La jeune femme le considéra quelques instants. Douglas n'avait pas changé.   
C'était un homme de grande taille, la quarantaine bien avancée, les cheveux coupés très courts grisonnants. Il avait des yeux noirs et une constante barbe naissante. Il était habillé tout en noir, un grand manteau aux boutons dorés sur ses larges épaules.  
Brown n' était pas un personnage sympatique, cela se voyait sur son visage. Mais pour l'avoir connu pendant plus de dix ans, Annah savait dissimulée en lui une grande qualité de respect et de loyauté. Et puis, plus que tout, c'était l'un des plus redoutables bretteurs jamais égalé par delà les sept mers.  
  
, dit-il après avoir commandé à la serveuse deux chopes de leur meilleure bière, je vois que tu as bien reçut mon message.  
  
Oui. Et j' avoue que j' ai été un peu intriguée. Comme ça tu as volé sur un bateau la carte d' un trésor espagnol ?  
Pas volé, Beckett. Tu connais les méthodes.  
  
Annah lui lança un regard entendu.  
  
Très bien, très bien. Donc, tu t' ais procurré une carte après divers... moyens, et tu viens me proposer de me la... confier ?  
  
  
  
La jeune femme le regarda sans parvenir à déchiffrer l' expression de son visage.  
  
J' avoue que je suis pas, là.  
  
C'est rès simple, dit en se calant dans le fond de sa chaise et en étirrant ses jambes en dehors de la table. La serveuse arriva avec leurs chopes. Annah saisit la sienne et se mit à boire, dans l'espoir de faire passer cette sensation de nausée qui ne la quittait pas.  
Mmh. Vive la bière' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Voilà. Il y a de cela plus de dix ans, j' ai receuillit une jeune fille qui venait d'avoir 16 ans. Ses parents étaient morts lors d' un abordage, et elle n' avait nulle part où aller. Cette petite s' était évérée si dégourdie que je decidai de l' accepter comme mousse sur mon bateau, le Grey Shark. Là, elle apprit à diriger un navire, à tenir une épée et elle devint comme son Capitaine un pirate respecté. Elle gagna même son premier navire et fut nommée Capitaine à son tour. Tu me suis jusques ici ? demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
Sans arrêter de siroter sa bière, Annah secoua vivement la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle le suivait. C' était d' elle dont il parlait.  
  
Mais ce que ce Capitaine n' avait pas dit à sa protégée, c' était qu' il cachait un terrible secret.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s' aggrandirent. Jamais Doug ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Lui, la stoïque et effrayante légende vivante...  
Douglas, s' interrompit et bu une gorgée de bierre. Son visage était d' un calme parfait, ses yeux aussi froids que de la glace. Annah connaissait ses yeux-là. Ceux d' un homme qui tue aussi simplement qu' il respire.  
  
Annah. Je vais mourrir.  
  
La jeune femme recracha la gorgée qu' elle venait de prendre. Quand il l' appelait par son prénom, c'était toujours que les choses étaient graves... et vraies.  
  
Quoi ?!  
  
Tu m'as bien entendu. J' ai une maladie qui me ronge les entrailles depuis une éternité. Au début, je préfèrais l' ignorer, mais ça c'est aggravé.  
  
Annah reposa lentement sa chope et le regarda sérieusement. Ses traits étaient en effets peut-être plus marqués... plus fatigués. Mais la jeune femme n' en resta pas moins dubitative.  
  
Tu veux que je trouve ce trésor pour toi, c' est ça? Tu veux m' envoyer faire les quatre cents coups pendants que tu seras entrain de mourrir dans ton lit ?! la colère perçait sa voix.  
  
Doug lui lança un regard étrange. On aurait presque dit de la bienveillance... paternelle.  
  
Non, non. Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je serais déjà probablement mort quand tu seras en route vers Madagascar. Ce trésor... sera un peu comme ton héritage.  
Douglas se leva brusquement.  
  
Bon. Finit avec les simagrées. Voici la carte. Je te laissa le Grey Shark et mon équipage.   
  
Tout en parlant, Brown plaça sur la table un grand morceau de parchemin. Annah le fixa avec une expression désorientée.  
  
Mais... et toi qu est-ce que tu vas devenir ?  
  
Moi ? Ahaha ! Je dois disparaître... et l' on ne me découvrira pas.  
  
Sur ce, Douglas fit quelques pas et dit sans se retourner :  
  
Cela est bon de savoir que quelqu' un prend ma relève...  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Alors ? Reeeeevviieewwweeezz ! S'il vous plait ! Les suggestions de "suites" sont tout à fait les bienvenues puisque le Chapitre 2 est encore au stade de brouillon informe... Enfin, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue :)


	2. Le Grey Shark, ou le choix d'Annah

  
  
Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tt le monde !  
Ah ! Oui, je sais, je sais, arrêtez de me crier dans les oreilles ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute... mais il n'y avait rien à faire, rien ne voulait venir. Je sais pas. J'avais 3 millions de suites possibles dans la tête sans qu'une semble bien.   
Enfin bon, vooiillàà ! :D J'ai enfin écrit la suite !   
  
Par contre, comme il y a plein de nom qui apparraissent, (je vous assure qu'il servent à queque chose ! Moi aussi, ça me fait flipper de voir plein de noms dans une fic' et je me dis à chaque fois, "Je vais me perdre !") je mettrai une liste des persos, maintenant !  
Et puis de tte façon, si y a un truc pas clair, vous me laissez une review, hein ? ;)  
  
Mais d'abord, je fais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est à dire, répondre aux supers reviews que vous m'avez envoyée !  
  
**Aries25 :** Merci, c'est justement ce que je voulais que l'on ressente !! :)  
  
**Alisa Adams :** Désolée mais la malheureuse rencontre avec "ce cher Jack" ce sera pour le prochain chapitre !! Et t'inquiètes, il va vite arriver !  
  
**Cybel :** Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien, Douglas !! :) D'ailleurs, quand j'ai écris ce personnage, je pensais très fort à un pirate que j'ai rencontré dans un film... on s'était plut, alors j'ai décidé de l'immortalier ! ;)  
  
**Emi : **Hihihihi ! On se connais, non ? :) mdr, big sister ! Merci, ton soutien et celui des autres m'ai très important !  
  
**Nana : **Ça, c'est vrai que t'es choutée !!!! Mais, tu le sais, alors je vais pas m'attarder... et puis chutt !!!! C'est secret ce que t'a mis à la fin de ta review !! (A vrai dire, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue, parole !)  
  
**louise :** Merci d'être ma "fan", comme tu dis (vous remarquerez que je ne tiens pas à m'envoyer de fleurs ;°) et merci de me faire aussi un "kis" car je suis en manque de bisous !! mdr  
  
**aureliebloom :** Merci !! Comme tu le vois, l'espoir n'est pas vain (enfin, pas toujours) et je me suis faite violence pour vous écrire la suite ! :) (fan du bel Orlando, hein ?)  
  
Au fait, je remercie une de mes lectrices qui à eu la gentillesse de cliquer sur mon homepage et de m'envoyer un mail me disant que j'avais une jolie tête ! Merci ;o  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack Sparrow se tenait courbé au gouvernail de son Pearl, le regard vague et incertain. Il gromelait par moment des phrases incompréhensibles, puis retournait dans ses pensées.  
  
Un matelot s'approcha prudement d'Anamaria, l'air inquiet.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'Capitaine ?"  
  
Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, un sourire navré aux lèvres.  
  
"Il s'ennuit, moussaillon. Voilà une éternité que nous n'avons pas trouvé de bateaux à piller, de trésors à chercher, ou je ne sais quoi..."  
  
Elle se pencha vers lui l'air conspirateur.  
  
"Mais ce qui le rend bizarre et à côté de ses pompes, c'est le manque de rhum", murmura-t-elle.  
  
"De rhum ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Ah ! La disparition des bouteilles dans sa cabine ?..."  
  
"... peu de temps après qu'il ai à nouveau loupé l'occasion de me donner un nouveau bateau", acheva la jeune femme, l'air boudeur et rusé.  
  
Après une courte pause, elle s'éloigna de lui, plus sombre que jamais et retourna à ses occupations. Le matelot resta planté là sans rien comprendre, quand la voix de Gibbs se fit entendre derrière lui.  
  
"C'est elle qui a jeté les bouteilles à la mer, ma main à couper..."   
  
Tous deux se lançèrent un sourire entendu.  
  
Heureusement que le Black Pearl allait arriver à Tortuga dans deux jours, pensa Gibbs en retournant hisser la voile. Honnêtement, le vieux loup de mer ne pensait pas Jack capable de tenir encore un jour sans son bon vieux rhum.  
  
Annah regardait droit devant elle, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Elle était assise dans le sable, ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses bottes s'enfonçant à moitié, ses cheveux bruns ondulant au vent.  
Elle regardait d'un œil vitreux la grosse boule rouge qu'était le soleil se cacher derrière les vagues sombres avec une expression sombre sur le visage.  
Ce que pensait Annah Beckett à cet instant précis, ça, personne n'aurait pu le dire. Mais à coups sûr, elle ruminait des idées noires.  
  
De là où elle se tenait, la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir son bateau et celui de Doug, côtes à côtes. Le Grey Shark était plus grand, plus solide et mieux armé que son propre vaisseau, elle le savait.  
C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Annah comptait suivre les instructions de Douglas et de laisser son navire à son second. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Et la décision lui faisait mal; laisser son navire, c'était abandonner une partie de soi à la mer.  
  
Un pas rapide se fit soudainement entendre.  
La jeune femme ne tourna cependant pas la tête. Et reprit une gorgée de rhum.  
  
"Capitaine ! Capitaine !"  
  
Un jeune garçon à la peau halée et aux cheveux dorés se posta à une distance respectueuse d'elle. Il avait cependant les joues sales et des habits rapiécés, et si ses cheveux étaient surprenants, ils étaient galement en bataille et mouillés.  
  
"Qui a-t-il monsieur Bowen ?" demanda Annah d'un ton égal.  
  
"Monsieur Evans, le quartier-maître du Shark vous demande, capitaine. A vrai dire, tout le monde vous demande ! Les hommes veulent aussi savoir ce qui se passe... monsieur Flint dit que si vous ne venez pas, ils va y avoir de la bagarre !"  
  
Cela fit tilter Annah. Elle se releva péniblement en refusant l'aide de son mousse et se précipita d'une démarche incertaine vers le port de Tortuga.  
  
Là-bas, en effet, les deux équipages étaient entrain de se crier fortement dessus, et il était clair que les choses allaient dégénérer d'une seconde à l'autre.  
  
On voyait bien distinctement chaque équipage posté devant son navire. Evans se démarquait de celui du Grey Shark, criant vers Flint, le second du Mist Dawn.  
  
"Comment ça, j'suis un menteur ! Viens me le dire en face, tête de tortue!"  
  
"Retourne sur ta bicoque pourrie ! Le Capitaine Beckett ne peut pas nous laisser tomber, c'est impossible !"  
  
"Mais puisque c'est le Capitaine Brown qui me l'a dit ! DEBILE ! De toute façon, si tu crois que je vais laisser une femme diriger ce vaisseau..."  
  
Flint avit perdu son sang-froid depuis longtemps et courrut se jeter sur lui, mais les autres le retinrent avec peine.  
  
"ESPECE DE-"  
  
"SILENCE !" s'exclama Pool, un grand noir bien battit, sans chemise, dont les muscles saillants ressortaient pour lui donner un air menaçant. Il appartenait au Mist Dawn. "Le Capitaine Beckett est arrivé !"  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qu'il pointait du doigt et se tut.  
  
"Pas trop tôt !" s'exclama quelqu'un.  
  
Annah vint se poster entre les deux équipages.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais, Beckett ?" s'exclama Evans, en rengainant son coutelas.  
  
"Rien", gromela-t-elle. Annah confia sa bouteille de rhum à Pool et s'éclairçit la gorge.   
  
Evans se mit à rire d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
"Vous comptez quand même pas régler cette affaire complètement raide, Capitaine ?!"  
  
Anna lui décocha un regard assassin et dit d'une voix incroyablement claire :  
  
"Ce n'est pas au bout de la première bouteille de rhum que je pourrai être quoi que ce soit, Evans." Son équipage se mit à rire. "Bien. Alors maintenant ont va tirer cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute."  
  
Elle attendit que tout le monde se taise. Evans croisa les bras et Bowen vint se placer à côté de Pool. Flint essaya de piquer la bouteille qu'il tenait fermement, mais gagna à la place un coup sur la main.  
  
"Doug à décidé de se retirer du métier." Cette annnonce reprovoqua une vague de mécontentement. "Il a d'ailleurs certainement prévenu son quartier-maître, n'est-ce pas Evans ?"  
  
Evans hocha la tête lentement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous en à dit ?" continua-t-elle.  
  
Avec mauvaise grâce, Evans avança d'un pas. Annah savait que l'homme fin et sec qui se trouvait à sa gauche était dans les confidences de Doug depuis bien avant qu'il ne la recueuille. Il ne pouvait être qu'au courant.  
  
"Il m'a dit qu'il allait partir. Et te laisser le Shark. Et qu'on devrait t'accepter comme nouveau capitaine sans faire d' histoire. Mais ça, ça reste à voir, maintenant que Doug est partit."  
  
Le visage d'Annah se rendurçit et elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'entend, Evans ? La fidélité qui t' a habitée pendant ces quinze dernières années te lacherait tout d'un coup ? Quel équipage voudrait d'un second qui ne se rend pas à la dernière volonté de son capitaine? Vous respectiez et craigniez tous Douglas Brown, non ?"  
  
"Fais attention, Beckett, peut-être que je te connais depuis que t'es grande comme ça, mais t'es une femme, aujourd'hui, et les choses ne sont plus aussi faciles." menaça Evans.  
  
"C'est justement parceque je t'ai toujours connu que je sais que t'es un bon quartier-maître. T'as toujours bien suivit les ordres de ton Capitaine. Le différence, c'est que le Capitaine, maintenant, c'est moi. Tu connais mes méthodes. Tu sais que je suis juste et que j'en veux, comme tout le monde. Alors, qu'est-ce que les hommes du Grey Shark en pense ? Vous m'avez connue depuis toujours, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, alors vous élirez Evans."  
  
L'équipage du Shark montra son approbation et hocha la tête. Un autre homme à côté d'Evans s'avança. Peter Skully.  
  
"J'ai toujours suivit Doug dans toutes ses aventures, et elles n'étaient pas toujours bonnes. Moi aussi je te connais depuis que t'es arrivée pour la première fois sur le Shark. Si le Capitaine Brown t'as choisie et te fait confiance, alors moi aussi."  
  
Cela conclut l'affaire, et Annah fut acceptée à bord du Grey Shark entant que Capitaine. Les hommes de celui-ci remontèrent dans le vaisseau pour parer à l'appareillage.  
  
Contente d'elle, Annah se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec l'équipage du Mist Dawn. _Son_ équipage. Une ombre de regret passa sur son visage, en voyant les expressions sombres de ses hommes.  
  
"Alors... c'est vrai... mais comment vous avez pu nous faire ça ?" dit Flint en commençant à lever la voix.  
  
"Baissez le ton d'un cran, Flint !" dit-elle, la main posée sur son pistolet pour remettre son second à sa place.  
  
Aussitôt, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se tut. Cette fois, Pool parla.  
  
"Que comtez-vous faire pour votre vaisseau, Capitaine ? Et pour nous, votre équipage ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.  
  
Fatiguée, Annah se laissa choir sur un tonneau pourrit et ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes.  
  
"Je vais laisser les commandes du Mist Dawn à mon second (-Flint) et vous souhaiter bon courage."  
  
Des protestations violentes fusèrent.  
  
Soudain, le jeune Bowen s'élança vers elle s'écria :  
  
"Je veux pas vous laisser partir, Capitaine ! Si vous partez, il faudra m'emmener avec vous !"  
  
"Et moi aussi." fit Flint.  
  
"Et moi aussi," ajouta Pool. "Après tout, il ne serait pas prudent de vous laisser seule avec cet équipage que vous ne connaissez qu'à moitié. Il pourrait vous arriver n'importe quoi toute seule."  
  
La jeune femme soupira bruyament, agacée.  
  
"Pourquoi faut-il que vous rendiez toujours les choses aussi compliquées ?"  
  
Elle les observa un instant. De toute façon, elle ne reverrait plus jamais son bateau, alors à quoi bon. Annah pouvait toujours confier son Mist Dawn à un bon marin et prendre ses trois-là en garde rapprochée.  
  
"Très bien, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Flint, je vous laisse la soigneuse tâche de choisir dans Tortuga un bon Capitaine qui paiera cher ce navire et son équipage -sachant que je touche la moitié- , et Pool, vous venez avec Bowen pour prendre mes affaires et les mettre dans ma nouvelle cabine. Fin de l'affaire."  
  
Nouveaux noms :  
  
Equipage du Mist Dawn :  
  
Emanuel Bowen : jeune mousse d'Annah  
John Flint : Second d'Annah  
Ben Pool : un des pirates d' Annah  
  
tous trois sont les amis les plus proches de notre cher capitaine Beckett  
  
Equipage du Grey Shark, dit plus familièrement "Shark":  
  
Timothy Evans : Second de Douglas Brown  
Peter Skully : autre pirate proche de Doug  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je sais que cela fait un peu cliché ! Y a toujours un jeune mousse qui traîne dans un coin et un grand noir qui inspire le respect (que personne n'y voit une offense, chez moi c'est un compliment). Enfin, qu'en avez vous pensé ??  
  
Reviews, siouplait !! :) et puis, pendant que vous y êtes, allez voir mes autres fictions !! 


	3. Tempête et souvenirs

Salut le monde... l'heure est au plus mal. En perspective : devoir d'SPC/SVT, je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre !!! (et surtout comment avoir une note correcte, en fait...) Je hais la première !!!!  
Bon, sinon, j'arrête de parler de ma life...  
Donc voilà, je suis désolée si vous trouvez ce chap' cours et pas assez avancé avec notre Sparrow des familles, mais pour vous rassurer, sachez que je suis entrain d'écrire le prochain et que ça castagne entre ces deux là !!  
Forcément je met plus de temps à publier parceque le lycée est vachement exigent et me pique toutes mes idées... Bouhouhou...

En tout cas, je félicite les fidèles qui m'auront suivie depuis le début de cette aventure ! :)

**BoB Chiri :** Merci pour ton comm, c'est vrai que je finis par bien aimer Annah aussi, même si perso, au début j'avais pas de grands espoirs avec elle !

**louise :** Ah, Louise, ma fan number one !!! Tu va voir, je t'ai fait un clin d'il dans ce chap, à toi de deviner... si tu vois pas, relis ta dernière review... (s'en vas en sifflotant l'air de rien)

**Alisa Adams :** En effet, le chap' est intéressant... peut-être pas dans le sens qu'on aurait espéré, mais ça sera pour le prochain, le fight entre les deux !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annah se tenait à la barre du Grey Shark, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils naviguaient en route pour Madagascar. Et les choses s'étaient bien améliorées.

Skully n'intervenait pas souvent, mais remettait tout le monde à sa place quand elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire entendre.  
Ses trois hommes de confiance à elle, Flint, Pool et Bowen se tenaient toujours près à l'aider, mais gardaient leurs distance pour ne pas empiéter sur le poste d' Evans, qui était son second, à présent.

Ce dernier avait cessé de montrer les dents, et remplissait ses fonctions le mieux possible, sans pour autant se montrer plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Annah savait qu'il la tolérait parceque tout le monde l'avait acceptée. Toutefois, elle restait sur ses gardes, au cas où Evans _retournerait sa veste_.

Ce matin-là, un tumulte monta soudain des hommes qui hissaient la grand' voile. Anna fronça les sourcils et demanda à Evans ce qui se passait.

Les hommes en on marre de naviguer sans savoir pourquoi ils vont à Madagascar, Capitaine, dit-il d'une voix forte avec un air narquois, Peut-être que vous devriez leurs expliquer ce que Doug a raconté il y à trois jours...

Pool et Flint fusièrent Evans du regard.  
Il ne lui laisse aucun choix, le fumier. C'est ça ou la muntinerie. siffla-t-il.

Annah se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

Très bien. Tout le monde sur le pont !! cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde sur le pont, répéta Evans en hurlant l'ordre de plus belle.

Le message passa comme un echo pendant encore quelques secondes, avant que tout le monde ne se trouve enfin présent.

La jeune femme s'appuya d'un air sûr d'elle sur la balustrade ouvragée de la petite plate-forme, devant le gouvernail, et regarda chacuns de ses hommes depuis cette hauteur.

Bien. Nous prennons le cap de Madagascar pour des raisons bien simples, messieurs. Le Capitaine Brown, avant de partir m'a légué la carte d'un trésor. Des exclamations de contentement jaillirent aussitôt. Et pour cela, nous devons nous rendre en premier lieu sur cette île...En premier lieu ? fit remarquer un pirate. Pourquoi, il faudra aller ailleurs, après ?

Annah baissa les yeux.

En fait... la carte n'est pas complète.

Il eu une vague de grommèlements dans l'équipage.

Comment ça, Capitaine ? demanda calmement Skully en croisant les bras.

La carte indique seulement ce qu'il faudra faire une fois arrivés sur l'île des Récifs Sanglants. Le reste, la latitude et la longitude, ne sont pas écrits.Et ils sont à Madagascar, conclut Pool.

Oui. C'est Kasuf Doigts de Fée' qui les as.

Les hommes n'étaient déjà pas contents de passer du temps supplémentaire en mer sans filles et avec les rations qui diminuaient; mais savoir qu'ils allaient devoir se frotter à ce chacal de Kasuf était vraiment pire. Des protestations de plus en plus violentes commençèrent à émerger.

Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est deux jours de mer et deux jours à Madagascar, continua-t-elle en prenant un ton plus convainquant. Une fois là-bas, nous nous approvisionnerons, et repartirons chercher ce trésor. Tout le monde y gagne.Bien, bien, fit Peter Skully, qui apparaissait de toute évidence être la voix de l'équipage personnifiée. Tout le monde l'écoutait, et l'appréciait. Si Skully était d'un avis, tout le monde le suivait. Mais pas un jour de plus, Beckett.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celle-ci, et acquiesça.

_Merci de me laisser ma chance,_ dirent ses yeux en fixant Skully.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, tandis qu'Evans criait à tout le monde de retourner travailler.

Jack Sparrow goûtait au plaisir unique que pouvait lui procurer le mélange du rhum tout fraîchement versé dans son gosier, et le vent salé qui lui hurlait au visage. Il lorgnait d'un air gourmand le navire qui se profilait à l'horizon et sourit d'un air pas très net. (NdA: de tte façon, Jack n'est jamais net. Toujours entre deux bouteilles).

Capitaine ! lui demanda Gibbs, et le rejoignant près de la proue. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce bateau ? On le pille ?

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit. Il reprit une gorgée de rhum.

Tss, tss, Gibbs, est-ce que tes bons vieux yeux de rapaces t'on lachés à Tortuga ? Tu ne reconnais pas ce navire, là-bas ?

Et de son autre main, il lui tendit la longue vue.  
Le vieux loup de mer la porta à son il et poussa un juron.

Morbleu ! Mais c'est l'vaisseau de Doug Brown ! Une ombre passa devant ses yeux.

Jack se mit à rire.

Exactement, et c'est pour ça qu'on va lui faire une visite de courtoisie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.Mais... Jack, le Grey Shark est un monstre ! Il pourrait nous envoyer par le fond en un tour de main ! Il est plus gros que nous...Et plus lent. D'ailleurs, j'ai apprit à Tortuga que Brown avait passé la main. Je suis aussi certain que c'est une femme qui l'a récupéré.

Gibbs ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

QUOI ?!T'a bien entendu. La rumeur a toujours raconté que Brown avait récupéré une fille... je me suis renseigné, et un certain Capitaine Beckett a vendu son bateau et son équipage le même jour au plus offrant. C'est Anamaria qui me la dit puisqu'elle la acheté !

La dessus une grimace apparut sur son visage. Ah, les femmes !'

Vous pensez qu'on a une chance, Capitaine ?Je parie que le nouveau commandant du Grey Shark n'a pas le pareil de Doug pour naviguer. On a même une occasion en or devant nous.

Sur ce, Jack finit sa bouteille et la jeta par-dessus bord, puis partit précipitament reprendre le gouvernail des mains d'un matelot et hurla à plein poumons.

Tous le monde à son poste ! On met toute la vitesse que l'on a pour rattrapper ce raffiot !! On se bouge, chiens galleux !

A voir l'expression de leur Capitaine, les hommes comprirent qu' il allait se passer quelque chose d'inédit. Et ils allaient bien s'amuser...

Une fois le calme rétablit, Annah fit signe à Evans de venir et de prendre la barre. Cela fait, elle disparut dans sa cabine.

Annah poussa la porte et entra dans la cabine du Capitaine. La cabine de Doug. Sa cabine, maintenant.  
Elle referma lentement la porte et s'y adossa. L'odeur de cette pièce n'avait pas changé depuis dix ans. Un parfum de bois de sental, de tabac et d'alcool emplissait l'air et lui fit tourner la tête un moment.  
Pour la première fois, elle avait le temps de se laisser aller, depuis toute cette histoire.

La jeune femme lança son chapeau sur la grande table en bois laqué qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.  
Puis d'un mouvement impulsif, elle alla se jeter sur la vaste couchette qui se trouvait en dessous de la grande fenêtre.

Cette fameuse fenêtre dont son équipés tous les bateaux, et que l'on voit clairement à l'arrière du bâtiment', dessinant une grande baie vitrée sur la mer. Ces fenêtres prenaient à chaque fois une forme différente selon les époques et les navires, à travers les siècles.'  
Celle du Grey Shark ce constituait de quatre grands carreaux cerclés de plombs, que l'on pouvait ouvrir chacuns séparément.

La jeune femme s'étendit de tout son long, et se rappela l'adolescente qui avait fait les même gestes, il y a bien des années.

_Annah se jeta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La mort de ses parents, la violence du carnage... la jeune fille été traumatisée par autant d'atrocité. Après tout ça qu'allait-il lui arriver de pire? Seule au monde... Le vent hurlait dehors, elle pouvait entendre la voix de la tempête se mêler à celle du capitaine....oui, la tempête lui parlait..._

La jeune femme secoua la tête énergiquement. Non, elle n'allait pas tourner dans le mélodrame !

Agenouillée sur le matelas, Annah ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et respira avidement la bouffée d'air tiède qui s'insinua dans la pièce.  
Mais c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle cessa de rêver.

Deux problèmes fonçaient droit sur elle :

Le premier, un orage monstrueux arrivait dans leur direction.

Le second, il apportait avec lui une compagnie très peu recommandable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais oui, même si je vous fait poiroter pendant trois chapitres, je sais que vous m'aimez un peu... en tout cas, la règle est simple :  
(reviewsxaide)(grande quantitéxrapidement) 3° chapitre  
Bah oui, c'est simple, sans vous c'est un peu comme si j'avançais dans le noir.

Merci à tous !!!! :)


	4. Ça sent le roussi !

Annah se précipita hors de la cabine en maudissant les tempêtes, les souvenirs et les mauvaises surprises.

Quel était le bateau qui arrivait droit devant eux ?

Elle allait bientôt le savoir...

Dehors, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, des éclairs dardaient les nuages. Le vent sentait la pluie et l'algue.

"Capitaine, un navire arrive droit sur nous !" dit Bowen, un peu affolé, ses cheveux dorés fouettés par les rafales de vent.

La jeune femme regarda son mousse, partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

"C'est bien ce que je vois, Monsieur Bowen, mais si... -elle fixa durement le haut du mat principal d'un air sévère- SI LE PRÉPOSÉ A LA VIGIE VOULAIT BIEN NOUS DIRE SE QUI SE PASSE... hurla-t-elle avec énergie.

La vigie remua, puis la tête d' un vieux matelot apparut, apparemment ahuri.

'Tiens, se dit-elle, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué celui-là...'

Evans arriva à sa hauteur de mauvaise grâce (encore faudrait-il qu'il en ai eu un jour), l'air intrigué.

"Je vois mal qui pourrait s'aventurer vers nous par ce temps... et notre puissance de tir."

Annah sortit sa longue-vue et observa le navire qui fonçait sur eux.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant," constata-t-elle, incrédule. Elle tendit sa longue-vue à Evans.

Peter Skullly ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Pool et les hommes étaient apparemment occupés avec une voilure en difficulté, et Flint tenait la barre.

"Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de tenter une chose aussi stupide..." commenta Skully.

"Sparrow !" s'écria Evans en rendant brutalement la longue-vue à Annah.

La jeune femme ne fit soudainement plus attention aux cris des hommes autour d'elle. Sparrow ? Jack Sparrow ? Doug lui avait parlé des aventures du Black Pearl... des légendes...

Quoi, Jack Sparrow allait tenter de les accoster ?

Elle revint brutalement à la réalité quand un coup de tonnerre fit trembler le pont sous ses pieds. Tout l'équipage était en effervescence, préparant boulets de canon et ajustant les voilures et cordages.

"Préparez-vous seulement à une riposte !" dit Annah en s'adressant aux hommes qui l'entouraient. "Nous ne connaissons pas les intentions de Sparrow. Attendons d'abord qu'il soit à notre portée..."

"C'est fait, Capitaine," conclut Flint depuis la barre.

La jeune femme tourna la tête à droite et vit apparaître sur la proue du Black Pearl qui s'avançait, le seul marin au monde qui pouvait être Jack Sparrow. Il avait prit une pose ridiculement étudiée, et la regardait avec un sourire narquois.

"Bonsoir, Madame," cria-t-il au vent en enlevant son chapeau moqueusement, puis le remit sur sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, Sparrow ?" brailla Evans.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir que tout son équipage à elle s'était armé jusqu'aux dents, et attendait, accoudé au pont de voir la tournure des choses. Quelque chose clochait dans cette attitude, mais elle ne comprit pas sur le moment de quoi il s'agissait. Était-ce le fait de voir soudainement le côté du pont gauche vide ? Bah.

Annah se tourna de nouveau vers le petit vaisseau devant elle.

"Evans, quelle bonne surprise !" criait Sparrow. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans cette galère ? Ça doit pourtant pas te plaire d' être dirigé par une femme !"

"Espèce de-"

Skully le retint. "Doucement, tu vois bien qu'il te cherche".

"Mais... est-ce que vous avez complètement perdu la tête, Sparrow ?" demanda Annah, un peu dépassée par les événements. "Nous avons une puissance de tir deux fois supérieure à la vôtre, et vous voulez... nous attaquer ? Vous avez bu trop de rhum ou quoi ?"

L'homme étrange se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sans montrer la moindre gêne.

"Euh, c'est bon signe quand il fait ça ?" souffla la jeune femme à Skully.

Le pirate avait une mine pâle et un peu soucieuse.

"Pas vraiment, non."

Sparrow s'arrêta de rire et regarda Annah avec une mine soudain plus sérieuse.

"C'était pas si difficile, finalement, de faire une diversion, avec vous."

Annah comprit enfin, et se retourna précipitamment en poussant un juron. Tout le monde fit de même.

Tout l'équipage du Black Pearl se tenait sur le pont gauche, en rigolant comme des mouettes saoules. Épées, poignards, pistolets, cordages... rien ne manquait pour faire une bonne baston.

Annah leva les yeux aux ciel, puis hurla :

"Pas de quartiers !!"

Aussitôt, tous les hommes se sautèrent dessus avec des cris de guerre.

"Bravo, Beckett, pour ce coups-là, c'était bien vu !" lança Evans avec une expression narquoise.

Annah le trucida du regard. Mais elle avait mieux à faire. D'un geste décidé, elle dégaina son fleuret et regarda Jack Sparrow voler d'un pont à l'autre en s'agrippant au bout d'un cordage. Il atterrit sur ses pieds, tituba un peu (le rhum...) puis planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

"Alors fillette, prête à essuyer une défaite cuisante ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "Tu sais, c'est un métier rude, la piraterie... oh, mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant ?"

Annah commençait à comprendre que le satané pirate cherchait par tous les moyens à la déconcentrer, et lui faire baisser sa garde.

"Ça ne prendra pas avec moi !" s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, l'épée brandie dans sa main.

Sparrow para, et un échange de coups s'enchaîna. Annah se déplaçait avec célérité, déterminée à défendre son navire contre ce scélérat ! Jamais elle ne supporterai de voir son navire entre les mains d'une personne autre qu'elle... ou encore Douglas, quand elle y réfléchissait bien. A cet instant l'épée de Sparrow effleura la joue de la jeune femme; ce moment d'inatention lui avait valu une estafilade ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

"Tu devrais abandonner dès maintenant, fillette, cela t'évitera des blessures inutiles !" s'exclama-t-il.

"J'aimerais mieux mourir que de voir le Grey Shark entre les mains d'un bon à rien !" rétorqua-t-elle.

Sparrow évita de justesse la lame qui filait tout droit sur son torse, en se déplaçant d'un bon sur la droite. Emportée par son élan, Annah ne pu retenir son épée de se planter dans le mat.

Cela arracha un rire à son adversaire:

"Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive !"

Annah tenta vainement de sortir son épée du bois, avant que Sparrow ne revienne à la charge, mais rien à faire, la lame ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la jeune femme abandonna son épée et tira un poignard de sa botte. Au moment où elle se retournait pour lui faire face, Annah eut juste le temps d'éviter un autre coups plongeant.

Sparrow, de sa main qui tenait l'épée, bloquait la lame du poignard de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il vint la plaquer contre le rebord du navire, sa main valide lui serrant le col de son manteau.

"Rends-toi, Annah...", dit-il dans un murmure, "pendant qu'il en est encore temps."

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, mais tenait bon. Il semblait que Sparrow ai oublié que la main gauche d'Annah était libre... libre de prendre sa dernière arme.

"Jamais, Sparrow, je partirais avec mon navire s'il le faut. Je ne vivrais pas sans lui."

Les yeux du pirate la regardèrent différemment cette fois-ci. Que voyait-il à présent en elle ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. L'air sentait la poudre et le sang. Le vent semblait lui dire qu'il était temps d'en finir.

'_Clic'_

Sparrow ne la quitta pas du regard, mais ses yeux s'agrandir. Sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire... presque admiratif.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour s'avoir qu'elle venait de mettre en joue un pistolet contre son flanc.

"Oh, oh. Je vois. Une femme pleine de surprises. J' adore ce spécimen. Humm." lâcha-t-il, avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

Annah secoua légèrement la tête. Ses yeux marrons le transpercèrent.

"Pas moi, Sparrow. Chez moi la surprise tourne toujours court. Elle a généralement..." elle avança sur lui, l'obligeant à reculer, "un effet radical et immédiat."


End file.
